Judas Kiss
by Tsukishi
Summary: A deceitful and treacherous kiss. Jaechun, By Kayla


**Judas Kiss  
****By Kayla **

He found it hard to breathe. Jaejoongs ribs burned with Anxiety and lack of oxygen. Forcing himself up he tried to calm the panic surging its way up his throat. Wobbling he fell forward, to weak to catch himself. Gravel ripped through his forehead, skin shredding as it grinded against the sharp edges of the rocks. His head reared at the shock of the impact blinking his eye lids rapidly he lay for a few seconds against the cold rough surface. Lights danced colorfully, clouding his vision as he waited for them to clear. His palms felt abused as if they had been hit and rapped at by a thick leather strap. A chuckle, vulgar and displeasing, turned into strangled coughing distinctive against the rumbles of other rough voices which echoed in the dark.

Aching he attempted to lift himself up, again. His fingers seared with heat from the splinters the rocks had made on them. Blindly, he swiped at the ground beneath his hands trying to clear the space underneath them to discontinue any further inflictions. His muscles strained as he lifted his weight from the ground, his legs dragged underneath his waist for more balance. His pulse drummed fervently in his ears as he licked his lips trying to concentrate on regaining his eye site. A sultry, sweet tinge rolled from his lips onto his tongue, drawing his tongue to dab the insides of his cheeks he tried to rid his mouth of the unwanted fluid.

The first thing he saw was a tattered apricot denim jacket propped on top of a garbage bin which was surrounded by two other bins, one lid had been placed sloppily on the bin and the other had pointless graffiti on it.. His eyes wondered to other parts of the alley but nothing spectacular caught his eye, there was a street on his left and on his right a towering apartment wall, news papers and wrappers stirred around him. A long oval shaped mass of steel collided with his abdomen hurled him onto his back. His pulse pounded even loader in his skull. Three silhouette's loomed over his crippled form with repulsive smiled which seemed to drooped to the sides.

Energy seemed to have dissolved from his body enabling him to move. He layed there counting the seconds until the next move was made. Thoughts of his family seeped into his mind. His mother, father and his vibrant young sisters. He was worried about them if they would love him any less? what they would do without them? Questions raced through him but most of all his thoughts went to a certain person. He wanted the thugs to remove themselves from his presence and as if some force had heard him they pivoted backwards. He would have been relieved if he hadn't noticed the fixation of their eyes on the entrance from the street to this alley where he lay surrounded.

Willing his pupils towards the entrance he found himself staring into the midnight nor eyes that haunted his dreams. The one person he was most hesitant to leave. He imagined him sprinting to save the day, to rescue him from his captors but the coldness in his eyes made him question that motive. His arm unknowingly reached out trying to say that he needed help. This gesture failed pathetically as his arm seemed to move only an inch. He watched him aware of every movement he made as he walked towards him. A gleam of guilt and remorse flashed in his eyes but quickly dissipated.

The tips of his fingers grazed the leather boot he was wearing. He now stood over him so close he could touch him if only he could move. The thugs seemed to have maneuvered themselves behind him, curious but frustrated. The pressure of the boot pressed down onto his throat pushing his jugular in so he couldn't breath. He looked up at him his hands tugging at his pant leg failing their attempt to bat his foot away. He didn't understand why he was fated to leave like this, the stabbing of his heart hurt more then being unable to breath. The blood rushing to his head began to throb, his pulse slowed but got loader by the second. He reached up once more to grab the corner of his pant legs and whispered out with the last bit of air he had left.

"Yoochun ah..."


End file.
